The Zune from Hell
by Kuro-puuAndFaiLuvers
Summary: The Zune sometimes creeped Fai out. Everytime he turned it on, the song would fit whatever was going on." Yeah, we know, this has nothing to do with the story, get over it. This is indeed a KuroxFai yaoi fic, if you don't like it, then don't read.
1. Mama, We all go to Hell

**The Zune from Hell**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters in this story, that honor belongs to CLAMP. We don't own any of the songs in this story either. They belong to their respective artists.  
==============================================================================**

**Chapter One**

"**Your verdict?"**

"**We the Jury find the defendant guilty and hereby sentence him to ten years in prison." The man sat down right as the little ten year old boy broke into hysterics.**

"**No!" He shrieked, tears streaming down his bruised face. "No! He killed them! Yuui and Mama! He's going to come back for me!" **

**Two policemen came and handcuffed Ashura. As the trio walked past the table, Ashura flashed a smile.**

"**See you in ten years, little Fai." The last thing heard in the courtroom was Fai's bloodcurdling scream, and his uncontrollable sobbing.  
==================**

**Fai groaned as he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He waited five minutes for it to go off again, then turned it off. He felt around for his light blue Zune, then dragged if off of his bedside table. He plugged the ear buds in, and blasted a My Chemical Romance song.**

_**Mama, we all go to hell  
Mama, we all go to hell  
I'm writing this letter  
and wishing you well  
Mama, we all go to hell.**_

**The Zune sometimes creeped Fai out. Every time he turned it on, the song would fit whatever was going on. Fai listened a while longer. The song ended, and another started. Same band.**

_**Turn away  
if you could, get me a drink  
of water, cause my lips are chapped and faded.**_

**Fai turned the Zune off, and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. He stumbled a few times, tripping over the clutter on his floor, finally pushing the door to the kitchen open. He walked to his overflowing sink, dug for a glass, and then began to rinse it. The ice-cold water shot shivers up his arms. After a few rinse cycles, Fai allowed the cup to fill about half way. He chugged it all in one drink. He decided he wanted more, and refilled the glass. The liquid was gone in an instant. Fai decided that he should stop, and placed the empty glass back into the array of dishes. He trod back through the kitchen door, and picked his way to the bathroom. He grabbed the driest, cleanest towel he could find, and slung it over the towel bar. **

**Fai sighed quietly, starting the water. All cold; no hot. While he undressed, he looked at the bloody mess all over his tiled bathroom floor. Red streams of blood traced the lines between the tiles. There were drops of it everywhere he looked. Toilet, floor, bathtub, sink. Most of his razor blades lay next to the sink, but this particular mess was all over his apartment. In his bedroom, the kitchen, the pantry, the living room, the computer room, his closet, and he was sure there was even some in the refrigerator.**

**He stepped into the freezing water, which startled him to full consciousness. He stood, shivering, allowing his hair to saturate with water. He grabbed his shampoo, and started lathering. He noticed a faint stinging along his arms, and paused to rinse the soap of out his new cuts. **

**Yes, as much as Fai resented it, he cut himself. Often actually. At least once a night. He really didn't know why he did it. It hurt like hell, left a huge mess, and screwed up his life. And yet, even with all of those negatives, Fai knew he'd never be able to stop. It was part of his life. A big part.**

**Fai scowled at the clock when he finished dressing. It was already seven thirty. He had to start for school, otherwise he'd be late. He absolutely loathed new schools. Too many people, too many questions. His local school system was a little screwed up. Elementary was preschool through fifth grade; Middle school was sixth and seventh; Junior High was eighth and ninth; and finally, high school was tenth through twelfth. **

**Fai hated switching schools so much, and luck would have it, he was a sophomore. His first year in "high school." Fai grabbed his brand new text books, and walked out of his front door. He descended the stairs, and got on the sidewalk. The rest was automatic; Fai had the path memorized. After walking a few yards, he decided to look through his text books. Honors English, Chemistry, Integrated two, Government, Advanced Art, Japanese two, and an empty notebook. His arms hurt from carrying everything. He couldn't wait to get assigned a locker, and get rid of some of the books. **

**The school soon came into sight, and Fai could see the hundreds of students that he would be spending the next three years of his life with. He sighed as he walked through the campus gates, and got into the line of tenth graders waiting for their schedules. After about fifteen minutes, Fai got to the front of the A-M line, and stood in front of the table. A slender woman with long, wispy black hair sat, with a sly grin that told Fai that she knew something he didn't.**

"**Good morning. My name is Yuko Ichihara; I am the principal here at Tsubasa high. That man over there," she pointed to the large man at the N-Z table. "He is the Vice Principal, Fei-wang Reed. May I ask your name?"**

"**It's Fai Flowright." Fai waited patiently as 'Yuko' searched for his papers. She apparently found them, because she handed him a huge packet with his first and last name on it. **

"**That has your classes, your locker, your lunch period, a map of the school, and a few other things for you to look at." She gave Fai that same knowing smile.**

"**Um…Thank you…" Fai shuffled away, a little spooked. When he was far enough away for him to feel comfortable, he glanced at his schedule. Integrated two, P.E, Honors English, Chemistry, Lunch, Advanced Art, Government, and Japanese two. Then there was a locker number, 1067, a combination, 27-17-39, and a name. The name confused Fai. He didn't know why it was there. Youou Kurogane. And Fai thought **_**his **_**name was weird! He looked for his locker on the map, and finding the general area, walked through the double doors, into the hateful air conditioning.**

"**God damnit!" Fai muttered. He couldn't find his stupid locker, and it was getting nearer to eight o' clock. Fai was absolutely frustrated, and his anger was escalating by the minute. He had his nose in the map, and by the time he looked up, it was too late. He ran straight into one of the tallest boys he'd ever seen. The force of the collision caused Fai to fall over backwards, textbooks, notebook, papers and all. The fall itself pissed Fai off, but the fact that the other guy hadn't even stumbled infuriated him beyond belief. **

**Fai looked up, still on the ground, and took in the appearance of the six-foot something tall guy. He volunteered a hand and a "Sorry," that Fai believed to be a reflex. Fai took it anyway and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. It was very brief, but Fai noticed a warmth going through his body, that started at the hand that was gripping the tall boy's. Fai found this a little strange. He knew that he had a pretty low body temperature, but a little contact like that shouldn't have been so…warm. He decided to ignore it, seeing as he only had a few more minutes. **

"**No, I'm sorry. It was my fault for not watching where I was going." Fai bent down and picked up a textbook. The boy started picking them up too, though a little hesitantly. **

"**So…why are you carrying so many books?" They both stood up, and Fai was handed his other four textbooks and his notebook. Fai stacked the books up in his arms.**

"**Because, I can't find my locker." Fai scowled while looking over his map again.**

"**Do you want me to help?" Fai gaped, then nodded.**

"**What's the number?" Fai glanced back down at the paper.**

"**Um…1067…" The boy cocked an eyebrow, then smiled.**

"**So you're Fay Flowright?" Fai had a surprised look on his face.**

"**Fai,****" He corrected, making sure to pronounce the 'I' sound. "And yes, that's me." Fai wondered how this boy would know him simply by his locker number, then he figured it out. He looked down at his paper.**

"**Youou Kurogane?" The boy nodded, still grinning. "Are you Japanese?" Fai asked, curious.**

"**Yeah, how'd you know?" Fai smiled. **

"**Besides the obvious? Your name, Kurogane, means black steel in Japanese, and that matches your hair and build, plus you slur your L's and R's." Kurogane's eyes widened. **

"**Damn, you're good. Are you taking Japanese?" Fai nodded, then followed Kurogane to their apparently shared locker.**

**After shoving his unneeded books into his locker, Fai remembered to ask.**

"**I almost forgot! Do you prefer Youou or Kurogane?" The guy grinned again, apparently happy to have finally found someone who understood his customs. **

"**Kurogane, if you will." Fai smiled and nodded. Kurogane pulled out a piece of paper, and Fai knew it was his schedule. **

"**Can I see yours?" He asked while unfolding his. Fai obliged, and sorted it out of the packet. Kurogane glanced back and forth from both pages, the relayed the info to Fai.**

"**We've got Math and P.E. together, I go to Government after that, but I'll drop you at English. Then we have Chemistry and Lunch and Art together. I'll take you to government, and we meet back together for Japanese." Fai was dumbfounded.**

"**We really have all those classes together?" He was slightly doubtful, not to mention how nice 'Black steel' was being. Kurogane nodded, then motioned for Fai to follow him up the stairs. **

"**The school tries to put locker partners in the same classes, so they can help each other out." He handed Fai his schedule.**

"**Kinda like you're doing right now?" Fai asked with fake innocence, stepping through the door of Room 218. **

"**Yes, exactly like I'm doing right now." Fai was forced to grin again. Something about Kurogane made Fai smile.**

"**So why ****are**** you being so nice to me?" Kurogane's face fell. **

"**Not that I object," Fai corrected quickly. "I really appreciate it! I'm just curious." Kurogane chose a seat, sat down, and thought about it. Fai sat down next to him.**

"**I dunno…I just kinda did…" He seemed to realize that he was acting differently than he usually did. Kurogane opened his mouth to add on, but he was cut off b the bell. A few last students came in, and the teacher followed close behind. Fai looked the man over. He was very young, with black hair. He was tall, and slender, about Fai's size. He wore a pair of glasses, and a smile that scared the shit out of Fai.**

"**Good morning class. My name is Seishiro." He grabbed an attendance book, and started. Kurogane leaned over.**

"**Is it just me, or does he creep the living shit out of you?" Fai nodded, then raised his hand with a quiet "Here," when his name was called. He subconsciously listed to the names. When role was finished, 'Seishiro' declared a free period. Fai turned to Kurogane, who had put away his textbook. **

"**Everyone here has such weird names! Kamui, Subaru, Ryou…" Kurogane nodded, and started an explanation. **

"**Our school usually gets all of the Foreigners." Fai nodded. **

"**Apparently."**

**The rest of the period was spent of directions, good times for locker breaks, and a bunch of smiles. Fai couldn't help it, talking and laughing, it all came so easily with Kurogane. Fai swore he had never talked this much in his life. He was actually kind of sad when the class ended. Kurogane stood to leave, and Fai followed suit. They walked into the gym, where the teacher was leaning against the wall. He too had an ever present smile, but Fai thought it was softer than Seishiro's. The bell rang, and the teacher pushed himself off the wall.**

"**Hi! I'm Fuma, and I'll be your coach this year. I know it's boring, but there's a few things I have to explain. Please, take a seat on the bleachers. Kurogane and Fai obliged, sitting side by side. **

"**Alright, first! You'll need to bring P.E. clothes from now on."**

=================

**A/N: This is our first published story, so be kind. Plz no flames, but feedback is appreciated. Plz read and review. If we made any grammar or spelling mistakes, plz forgive us. Though it is highly doubtful, seeing as Kisa was the one typing.**


	2. A Dog and Cat

Disclaimer: We do not own the Tsubasa characters, or any of the songs used in this fic. If we did, we would be creating a lot a chaos right now. Trust us, all hell would break loose.

====================

Chapter 2

Fai's face went from surprise, to horror, to panic. He didn't know that they were going to have to undress! What was he going to do about his arms? If anyone found out about him cutting himself, there would be questions, and the fact that he lived by himself would almost definitely come up. That meant foster parents, and therapy. Hell no. Fai would rather die.

"What's the matter?" Fai snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?... Oh, sorry! Nothing's wrong! I'm just fine!" Fai smiled to prove it. As soon as Kurogane turned back to the teacher, Fai brought an index finger to his mouth, and bit down on the nail.

_Shit, Shit, Shit…_

"Okay, what's with the fake smile?" Kurogane whispered. Fai snapped to attention, a look of surprise planted on his face.

"What?" Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, that smile was fake as all hell!" Fai was taken aback. No one had ever caught him faking it.

"I…I haven't the faintest clue as to what you're talking about!" Fai grinned again, hoping it would work this time.

"That's what I'm talking about. He pointed at Fai's face, scowling. "I don't like it."

Fai pouted a little. "But I'm trying my best!" Kurogane looked angry at that.

"Well stop! I liked you better ten minutes ago." Fai had to take that in. Kurogane liked him. That was new.

"But I…don't you like it better when I'm happy?" Kurogane looked like he thought this was the dumbest question in the world. His tone of voice proved it.

"Of course I do! But I don't like fake happiness. If you aren't happy, don't smile." Fai's face fell.

"But…if I only smile when I'm happy…" Fai was cut off by Fuma.

"Please pay attention! Kurogane and Fai stayed quiet the rest of the hour. When the bell rang, Kurogane grabbed Fai's arm, a little harder than necessary, and dragged him down a flight of stairs. Fai, in the meantime, was wincing in pain. Kurogane was squeezing one of his deeper, more recent cuts. Fai knew that it was bleeding. Kurogane noticed it as well, because he let go and looked at his hand. Sure enough, there were red splotches decorating his palm.

He grabbed Fai's wrist, and yanked his arm up. The blood was seeping through the long sleeve of Fai's black and white striped shirt. Kurogane's eyes widened and he made to pull the sleeve down. Fai jumped, then struggled ferociously to escape Kurogane's grasp. Kurogane refused to let go.

"Fai! Let me see!" Fai just struggled harder.

"No! I'm fine! And besides, we'll be late for class!" Kurogane took that into consideration, looking around at the nearly empty halls. He scowled, then released Fai's wrist.

"Fine," he growled. "But you'd better see the nurse!"

Fai hesitated, then nodded slowly. Kurogane gave Fai one last look, then pulled him into a small square-shaped area of the school. There were only two classrooms, and a pair of glass double doors leading outside. Kurogane pointed to the door labeled 108.

"English." Fai looked at the door again, and then nodded.

"Thank you," Fai said, smiling. Kurogane paused.

"Go see the nurse," he commanded forcefully, then walked out of the glass doors.

_He's gone. _Fai was dying a little inside.

================

Fai stepped out of Clow Reed's English class, not expecting to run smack into Kurogane, again. His books fell to the floor, again, and he was down o his rear, again. Kurogane laughed at Fai's bewildered face. Fai scowled, making a grab for his books before they could get stepped on. Kurogane bent down to help, experiencing a little déjà vu.

"You actually came to get me?" Kurogane stood up and looked down at Fai. He definitely wasn't happy.

"What do you mean 'actually'?" Fai stuttered when he spoke.

"I…I just…um…" Fai's face was remorseful as he stood. "I…I thought that…you know…I thought you were…angry with me…or…or that you…um…didn't like me anymore…" Kurogane looked absolutely stunned, then it changed to anger.

"You're really stupid, you know that?" It was Fai's turn for shock. Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand and started walking back out of the double glass doors. Fai almost jumped out of his skin at the heat that shot through his body. He tried his best to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away.

"You really believed I was just going to ditch you?" Fai stumbled, but Kurogane Caught him by pulling up on his arm. Fai quickened his pace to keep up with Kurogane.

"Well, you sounded really angry before, so I…" the tone of Kurogane's voice sounded like h had just rolled his eyes.

"So you figured that I was gonna just abandon you and pretend like I never saw you?" Fai was pulled through another pair of glass doors, and hit with a burst of A/C. Kurogane opened the first door they came to. There were tables with flasks and phials set up. Two girls were chasing each other around with Bunsen burners. They looked like twins, except one had black hair and one had white. They had the same outfits on, but each matched the girls' hair. Kurogane pulled Fai to a table, close to the back, then pushed him into a seat.

"Well?" He demanded harshly, after sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Fai gave a confused look.

"You really thought that I was gonna ditch you?"

"Well…I don't really know you very well…so I…I really didn't know." Fai looked down apologetically. "I'm sorry." Kurogane's scowl turned into a grin.

"As long as you're sorry." Fai's face scrunched up, and he was about to ask a question, but the teacher stepped in.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Kishiim. Welcome to Chemistry." The two listened to all to all of the rules, which some students had already broken. Finally, the bell rang, and Fai felt the heat shooting up his arm again.

After Fai had been pulled through the lunch line, served some unidentifiable things, and directed to Kurogane's chosen table, he finally worked up the nerve to ask some questions.

"Um… So…do you always buy school lunch?" _That is the stupidest question I could have asked!_

Kurogane gave him a funny look, then nodded.

"Yeah, I suck at cooking, so even this crap is better." He poked what looked kind of like jello. Fai looked a little bewildered.

"Your cooking is worse than this?" He pointed a judgmental finger at his tray. "Is that even possible?"

"Believe me. I can burn water." He ate something that looked rather questionable. Fai tried to do the same, but gagged before the…Substance had even come to his lips. He decided that this just wouldn't do. He put his spork down, then turned to Kurogane with an obstinate look on his face.

"This stuff isn't even edible! How can you eat this stuff every day?" Kurogane raised his eyebrows in surprise. "… If I brought you a lunch… Would you eat it?" Kurogane looked confounded for a moment, then he grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Fai suddenly felt his face get hot.

_What the hell? Why is my heart fluttering? _

The rest of the lunch period was spent on what Kurogane would and wouldn't eat.

After lunch, Fai had been led to his art class, again by the wrist. When they walked in, they were greeted by a tall, young teacher, with jet black hair and glasses.

"Good afternoon. I'm Kimihiro Watanuki. I'm the new art teacher. May I ask your names?"

"Youou Kurogane." Fai paused a moment, remembering that Kurogane did have a first name.

"F-Fai Flowright." Watanuki looked them over and smiled. He pointed to an empty table.

"You two can sit there. Please take out a piece of paper and a pencil. We'll be sketching today." Fai was dragged to the appointed table. He did as he was told, taking out a piece of paper and a pencil. He chose a plain wooden one, seeing as that was better for art classes. He noticed that Kurogane still had a mechanical pencil, and decided to ask about it.

"Um… No offence, but you don't seem like the artsy type…" Kurogane Chuckled a little.

"None taken. I'm really not very good at art. I just couldn't think of anything else to take. And I'd much rather be here than in some 'Money Management' Class." Fai thought about that for a minute, then nodded. The starting bell rang, and Watanuki closed the door.

"Alright then, let's see. No running, no throwing, no stabbing each other with the art supplies, no painting on each other, no destroying each other's art work-no matter how much you hate the person, no streaking…I think that's it. Now, today you're just gonna sketch whatever you want. We actually won't star any projects until next week. So… Well go ahead."

Fai was laughing silently. He liked this teacher. No freaky smile, no ridiculous rules, no stripping… He decided to start drawing. The only problem was that he didn't know what to draw. He looked around, but nothing really caught his eye. That is, until he looked at Kurogane. He knew there was a red tint on his cheeks.

"Um, Kurogane?" Kurogane looked up from whatever he was drawing.

"Sorry, but is it okay if I draw you?" Kurogane raised one eyebrow, then smirked.

"Sure, go ahead." Fai Felt his blush deepen. He began the picture, starting with Kurogane's forehead.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we've only got ten minutes left, and I need to get you some folders to put your stuff in. Um… I guess you guys can have the blue folders…" Watanuki trailed off, and got into a closet to find the folders. Fai put the finishing touches on the picture, then put his pencil down. He had to admit that he was proud of this one. It was one of his better sketches.

"Hey, let me see." Fai jumped a little. He suddenly felt a little bashful about the picture.

"Ah… N-no! I… It really isn't all that great!" Kurogane looked a little miffed. He reached for the paper.

"Come on, it can't be too bad! It's just me! It's not like I'm gonna go give it to the Discovery Chanel to broadcast to the whole world!" He made another grab for it, this time succeeding, and slipping it out of Fai's hands. Fai looked troubled. Kurogane looked it over, then nearly dropped it in surprise.

"Fai! This is amazing! How did you do this?" Fai blushed deeply, seeming to withdraw into himself. He took the paper back and was about to crumple it up, when Watanuki walked over with the folders.

"Why are you going to destroy that? Let me see." He held out his hand, and Fai reluctantly gave the picture up. Watanuki glanced at it, then almost dropped all of the folders.

"Oh, wow! This is amazing! Why on earth would you even think to get rid of this?!!?"

"I-I… Um…" Watanuki shook his head, returning the paper, and handed Fai a light blue folder.

"I don't want you to throw that picture away. Put it in that folder, and I had better see it there tomorrow." He gave Kurogane a darker blue folder. Fai scowled.

"Yes sir." Watanuki went to pass out the rest of the folders. Fai was officially pissed. He shoved the picture into the folder.

"Oh, Fai. Don't be angry! It's really good! You really should keep it." Fai pouted, then decided it was his turn.

"Fine, then let me see yours." Kurogane hesitated a little.

"Alright… but it sucks. I told you I'm no good at art." Fai took the paper, looking at it. He almost burst out laughing.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" He giggled as quietly as he could. Kurogane blushed.

"I told you it sucks. It's supposed to be a dog and a cat. Oh, shut up will you!" Fai couldn't stop laughing. It was terrible! Kurogane snatched it out of his hands and put it in the folder. He was still blushing. The bell rung, and Kurogane, once again, took Fai by the wrist.

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took us so long to post it. You see, I (By the way, I'm Fai.) Write the stories, then Kuro-Puu types them and posts them. I would do it myself, but I unfortunately don't have a computer. But it's lots of fun to share with Kuro-Puu, so I don't mind. She happens to be asleep right now, so I figured I'd finish this chapter. Sorry that Kurogane and Fai are so ooc, but I had to play around with a few things to make the story work! And I've got a few reviews saying that the beginning is a lot like another KuroxFai story, Called Gothix. I hadn't read that one before I wrote this, but after hearing those comments, I felt compelled to do so. I was shocked at how close the two were. But I actually liked Moro-Moro's beginning better than mine! I'm gonna apologize about it later, and I hope Moro-Chan won't be angry with me… Anyway, Thank you all for reading so far, and sorry about how long it takes us to post! Please R&R, Thanks, bye!

Fai-Chan


	3. No Chance, No Way

Hey everyone! I just wanted to do a quick apology! I realize that the first chapter is in bold text! I'm working on fixing it, but the computer and I are having a bit of a disagreement, so please, bear with me! Also, I just noticed that when I post the chapters, the lines that I try to make are erased. So if at any point in the story, something doesn't make since, or time seems to go forward too fast, there was most likely a line there. Sorry that Kurogane and Fai are a little OOC, but they didn't quite go through what they did in the actual series, so of course they're going to act a little differently! Finally, there is a little Japanese speaking in this chapter, and I have a translation at the end for anybody who needs it. It's nothing extravagant, just a quick greeting. Thanks, and enjoy!

Chapter 3

Kurogane had dropped Fai off at Government, and was already gone. Fai couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling right now, but it felt kind of… empty. The bell rang, and Fai took a seat. A tall, dirty -blonde teacher stepped in front of the class.

"Good afternoon." He had a very generous smile, and he looked very fatherly, and sincere. "I'm Fujitaka, and I'm looking forward to getting to know you all."

Fai had never really liked Social Studies, but maybe this year would be okay. Just maybe.

"I'm going to take role, and then you guys can do pretty much whatever you want today. I don't mind if you guys listen to your IPods or anything, just stay within reason please."

Yeah, Fai definitely liked this teacher. called a few names before Fai, and when his name was called, Fai audibly said 'Here', then took out his Zune. He had been planning on listening to it on the way home. He waited respectfully for Fujitaka to finish, then put the ear buds in his ears.

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do_

Fai switched it off. That was enough. He decided to take out a piece of paper and doodle. He started the outline of a face. He thought about his day so far, and how quickly it had been going, at least up until now. He tried remembering faces, names, teachers, anything, but the only thing he got was Kurogane. He couldn't remember anything else, well, except for the whole P.E. clothes thing. He had almost forgotten about that too.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why is Kurogane the only thing I can think of? And why does my heart beat faster every time I see him? And I blush… OH SHIT! NO WAY! I can't be in lo… _

He tried to shake the thought. He turned his Zune back on, hoping to distract himself.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Fai had to force himself to **CALMLY **turn it off again and place it **CAREFULLY **back in his messenger bag. He needed to get some new music or something…He went back to his picture, and was surprised to see that he had drawn Kurogane… again. But he had kind of made Kurogane look all erotic. It was a picture of his shoulders up. He apparently wasn't wearing a shirt, because Fai could see his muscular neck and shoulders. Fai blushed deeply. He was about to crumple and rip the picture to pieces, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. As much as it embarrassed him, he had a feeling that this was going to end up on his wall… He quickly slipped it into his blank notebook, blushing bright red.

_I drew that subconsciously? Do I really like him that much?_

The bell finally rang. Fai stepped out of the class room, then waited patiently for Kurogane to come pick him up and show him the way to Japanese. After about a minute, the tall raven haired teen showed up, and Fai felt his heart rate speed up.

"H-hi." _Great. Now I'm stuttering. What next, am I gonna start drooling every time I see him? _

"Hey. Did you like Fujitaka?" Fai knew that he must have looked utterly confused, because he was.

"Um… Fujitaka?" Kurogane chuckled, obviously enjoying this.

"The Government teacher." Fai felt pretty stupid.

"Oh… Yeah, he was nice." He really was out of it, if he couldn't even remember that.

"Yeah. His kid, Syaoran, he played on our track team last year. He's pretty good at distance runs." Fai took the opportunity to ask a question.

"Were you on the track team?" Fai desperately wanted to find out something about Kurogane. Anything.

"Yeah. I did sprints and shot put." They had started walking in the direction of English class

"Are you gonna join this year?"

"…Probably."

"Really? Is it hard to get on the team?" Fai mentally slapped himself for sounding so eager.

"Not really. They let anyone join, as long as you aren't flunking any classes." Fai nodded, deciding to listen for any info on track practice. Kurogane opened the door of 110. There weren't very many students in this class, in fact, only about twelve, including Fai and Kurogane. Fai followed Kurogane an empty desk. The teacher closed the door after one last girl entered. She sat down in the desk right next to Kurogane and Fai's.

"Hey Kurogane!" She was energetic, and apparently familiar with Kurogane. Fai didn't like her.

"Hi Tomoyo. How was school today?" She smiled.

"It was fun, I suppose. I met a friend, and she's supposed to be in this class, but I guess she's running a little late. But you look like you have a friend too!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, this is Fai." He gestured to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you, Fai , I'm Tomoyo!" She had a very motherly, humorous smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Fai grinned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurogane's face fall a little. So, he hadn't been fooled. Tomoyo didn't seem to notice how fake the smile was. One last girl stumbled in. She had short, light brown hair. She came and sat down at Tomoyo's desk.

"Sorry Tomoyo, I know I'm a little late." Tomoyo smiled softly at the girl.

"It's okay. Sakura, this is my brother, Kurogane, and his friend, Fai." 'Sakura' gave them both the most innocent smile imaginable. Fai was dumbfounded for a moment.

"It's very nice to meet you both!"

"N-nice to meet you too." Fai stuttered, again. But he got the feeling that it was for a totally different reason than before.

The teacher decided to start class at that moment.

"Konichiwa, watashi no namea Sôma desu." She did a quick head count, then told us that we needed to brush up on our Japanese for next week. Then it was about the same as all the other classes.

"So, how many classes do you two have together?" Fai turned to answer Tomoyo, his initial dislike of her gone. She was just his sister…

"All of them, except English and Government. We switch on those."

"Really? Wow, you guys are lucky! I wish I had that many classes with Sakura…"

Kurogane turned to Fai, whose face got hot immediately.

"So, you have honors English, right?" Fai was surprised that Kurogane had remembered that.

"Um…yeah."

"So you must be pretty good at it, huh?" Fai felt his face get continually hotter. He noticed that Tomoyo and Sakura had started a conversation, which made him just a little more comfortable.

"W-well that's what my last English teacher said. She wouldn't let me take regular English, but I-I'm really not that great at it." Fai watched as Kurogane's face changed.

"You don't take compliments well, do you?"

"I-I guess not…" Fai was surprised at how hard conversation was around Kurogane. It was also surprising that Kurogane wasn't annoyed with him yet. Kurogane didn't seem like the kind of person who put up with that kind of shit. Fai decided to work on the stuttering.

"So, why does Tomoyo call you Kurogane? Instead of Youou I mean."

"Hmm? What do you mean? Oh! Sorry, I was adopted by Tomoyo's Family, and I asked them to call me Kurogane instead. They do, too." Fai gave an understanding nod.

"They seem to me to be a nice family."

"Yeah, they are… What about you?" Fai's heart stopped.

"W-what? My family? Um… Well… They're pretty nice… I guess…"

"_See you in ten years, little Fai."_

Fai nearly shuddered at the thought. He had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of blood spilled when he got home. He wanted someone to punch him for thinking like that.

"Well, what are they like?" Fai snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Um… Let's see… "

_Think about Mama and Yuii...Think about Mama and Yuii…_

"Well, my mom is really sweet and loving. She'd do anything to protect me… Um… My dad…"

"…_ten years…"_

Fai really did shudder this time. Kurogane definitely noticed.

"Fai… are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah! I'm fine! I must have a little cold or something!" Fai tried once again to smile for Kurogane, but he still wasn't succeeding in convincing him.

"Please, don't do that." Kurogane said this pleadingly.

"H-huh?"

"Don't smile when you don't want to." He seemed…pained.

"I… I'm… sorry." The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Fai found that, oddly enough, he took comfort in the fact that Kurogane took his wrist. At their locker, Fai put everything away, except his notebook, containing the picture of Kurogane, which he quickly shoved into his messenger bag. Kurogane closed and locked the locker, not taking anything home with him.

"Hmm… Hey Fai?" Fai jumped.

"Y-yeah?" Kurogane rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can I… Walk you home?" Fai saw a slight tint to his cheeks. Fai swore his heart was going to pop out of his chest at any moment.

"S-sure!" Fai knew that his face had to be beet red by now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, this is your house?"

"Yeah… It's not too big, but it has its charm…I guess" Fai was still blushing.

"So, is anyone home?" Fai was starting to worry.

"Um…no…Both of my parents work really late…" Kurogane seemed pleased.

"So, can I come in?"

Fai was downright scared now.

"Ah! N-no! That's probably not a good idea! I mean… It's a mess, and… My p-parents don't really like it when people are over when they aren't home… so I…" Kurogane looked at Fai seriously.

"Fai… What are you hiding?"

A/N: Oooooh, cliffhanger! (Kind of? … O.o) What is Fai gonna say? Keep reading to find out! Anywho, I'm wondering where I should have Fai hang the picture… If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me! Oh! I almost forgot! I don't own any of the CLAMP characters, nor the songs. Hmm… I'm kinda running low on ideas right now, so any help on that would be appreciated. And I'm wondering if I should have Kurogane find out that Fai cuts in the next chapter, or not… Well, I apologize for the short chapters, and the long time it takes to update, but I'm trying my best, and I have to sleep. (I would be unconscious right now if it wasn't for soda, cough drops, bubble gum, and candy.) I think that's all for now… Thanks for reading thus far! PLEASE REVIEW! Please! Okie, thanks again!

Fai-Chan


	4. The Only One That Didn't Die

Hey! I forgot to give the translation on the last chapter! Sôma said "Good afternoon. My name is Sôma" Sorry about that guys, I was so out of it!

Chapter 4

"Wha-what do you m-mean?" Fai was absolutely terrified now. What would happen to him if Kurogane found out about him.

"Why are you so… defensive about your family? You keep stuttering whenever I bring them up, and you jump too. What's wrong?"

_Damn… He's perceptive…_

"Please, Kurogane. I'm not hiding anything. M-my family just isn't anything to talk about… and my father and I don't really get along. That's all it is, okay?" Kurogane didn't look convinced at all. He abruptly reached out and snatched Fai's arm.

"Ah! No, stop! Please Kurogane!"

"Why? I thought you didn't have anything to hide!" That's when Fai finally realized that Kurogane knew. It struck him that it must have been pretty obvious, when his arm had begun randomly bleeding.

"Kurogane… Why didn't you just tell me you knew?" Fai didn't know why, but he suddenly felt angry.

"Why are you even still here?! Don't you find me disgusting?! Aren't I just absolutely repulsive?!" Fai felt hot tears run down his cheeks. Usually, he would have tried to hide them, but for some reason, he didn't care…

_There goes my one friend…_

"You wish you had never met me right?! You're here to go tattle on me aren't you?! After this, you're going to hate me, just like everyone else!" Fai was about to start cursing with distressed rage, when he felt himself being pulled into Kurogane's broad chest.

"Y-you…yo…"

"No. I don't hate you. I want to help you Fai. You really are nice… God… I don't usually act like this… Fai, something about you just… seemed to pull at me. Just, let me help you, okay? I won't tell anyone."

Fai gave in, relaxing into the embrace.

"Mmm…Promise?" This was actually a nice change. Fai liked this.

"Yeah. I promise." Fai felt kind of… tired all of a sudden.

"Mmkay. Then please…help me, 'kay?"

"Yeah. Fai… are you okay?" Fai made himself stand up straight.

"Yeah… just got kinda drowsy. Do you want me to tell you another secret?" Fai was ready to tell Kurogane anything he wanted to know.

"Yes, I do."

"You have to promise me that you won't ever ever tell anyone. I'll get in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out. Like, I'll have to move kind of trouble. So promise you won't tell?"

"Fai, I don't care if you're a goddamned murder, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"…Alright. I… I live by myself."

"…But you're only fifteen or sixteen, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fifteen."

"But…"

"That's why you can't tell anyone." Fai saw how much this bothered Kurogane. He sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you the story?" Kurogane nodded. Fai thought for a minute.

"Can you stomach a whole lot of blood?" Kurogane looked confused.

"Um…I guess…" Fai was still hesitant.

"Do you… want to come in?" He nearly winced at the answer.

"…Yeah."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Fai led the way to his small, one bedroom apartment. He unlocked and opened the small oak door, and stepped into his bloody mess of a house. He grabbed Kurogane, who had frozen at the front door, by the wrist and pulled him to the couch.

"Told you so." Fai didn't grin, didn't even try.

"Damn…How much do you actually… Damn…"

"Anyway, it started five years ago."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mama! Mama, guess what me and Yuii made?"

"Yuii and I." She always corrected Fai's mistakes. "What did you make Fai?"  
Fai produced a small, obviously handmade stuffed bear from behind his back.

"Oh wow Fai! You two made this?" She took it from the ten-year-old's hands, examining it from several different angles.

"You two did a wonderful job! But Fai, where's your brother?" Fai smiled a bright, happy, proud smile.

"He's looking for another t-shirt, so we can use it to make another one!" Suddenly, Yuii, looking exactly like Fai, burst in, holding a small, purple shirt in one hand, waving with the other.

"Hey Fai! I found another one! Let's make a dog this time!" He stopped running when he got to his mother.

"Hi mom! Did you like our bear? Didn't Fai do a great job on the stitching?" Their mother smiled at them, nodding enthusiastically. They both beamed with pride.

"We're gonna go start the next one, kay?"

"Alright, have fun." Fai knew that if he had said 'Kay', his mother would have corrected him. Fai was apparently really good with words and art, so his mother always tried to help him excel. He didn't mind though. Besides, she corrected Yuii's math and science. She just helped wherever it was needed.  
Fai followed Yuii to their shared bedroom. He liked sharing with his twin. They could always talk whenever they wanted to. They never got in fights, so that had never been a problem.

"O-Kay! I'm gonna cut out the shape. Try to find some stuffing, okay Fai?"

"Alright!" Fai placed the Bear on his bed, then started the search for a ripped or unwanted stuffed animal that he could tear apart and take the stuffing out of.

"You still want Near, right?" Fai had picked up a yellow frog from underneath his twin's bed.

"Yeah."

~Snip Snip Snip~

"Okay… How about Ikkii?" This time he was holding a purple felt spider that had a rip down its back.

"Mmm… That one's okay."

~Snip~

"There! Finished!" Yuii held up the cutout of a dog with long ears and short legs.

"Yay! It's so cute Yuii!" Fai came back over to his bed, and took the fabric in his hands. They both smiled wholeheartedly. Before Fai could even thread the needle, they heard the screen door open, then shut again. The twins looked at each other, a little uncomfortably. They never liked it when their stepdad, Ashura, came home, which in itself, wasn't very often. When he did come home, he always talked funny, and he would hit Fai, Yuii, and their mother. They decided to go see him anyway. Maybe he would be nice today? When they got to the living room, they saw Ashura bending down over their mother, who was on the floor. As they neared closer, they saw that Ashura was holding a pillow to her face.

"What are you doing to Mama?" She wasn't moving, and Fai was worried. Ashura turned to Fai, letting the pillow come off of his wife.

"Good evening twins." Fai had his eyes on his mother. She wasn't breathing.

"Mama? Mama, are you okay? Mama? Mama?..." Ashura was coming at Fai and Yuii, still holding the pillow.

"MAMA! MAMA HELP!"

"MOM! MOM WAKE UP!" They were both screaming, scared out of their wits by Ashura's imposing figure, nearing closer and closer to them.

"MAMA! PLEASE!" Fai started trembling and crying, and he heard Yuii doing the same behind him. It was too late to run. Ashura was already upon them. Fai felt his body being thrown to the ground, and then his vision was cut off. The pillow was on his face, and he couldn't breathe through its close knit texture. He tried to scream, but it only took more air from his lungs. He heard Yuii's feet scamper towards Ashura, then he heard him jump and scream in an attempt to save him. Next he heard the thud of Yuii's body hitting the floor. He was feeling faint, and he couldn't struggle anymore. He let his arms fall to the floor, quietly accepting death.

_Please Yuii… Run… Please…_

Fai slowly slipped into unconsciousness, praying to God that Yuii would run.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fai slowly opened his eyes. His chest and neck hurt. It was dark, and he couldn't see anything.

"Y-Yuii?" He managed to croak out, before screaming in agony. He felt sharp pain in his lungs, and wished he hadn't spoken at all. Then he remembered. He was dead. But… why did he hurt so much then? He forced himself to ignore the pain, and sit up. He immediately regretted it. He was laying in-between Mama and Yuii. Both were limp, not breathing. The realization dawned on Fai. They were dead. Mama and Yuii…Dead. He felt hot tears streak down his face. He took Yuii's cold face in his hand.

"Why? Why didn't you run Yuii?" He began sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled Yuii closer to him, then laid his head on his mother's chest. He hugged Yuii, letting the tears flow, the sobs eventually becoming quiet screams.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After his tears had stopped, Fai finally released Yuii. He stood, falling once, but standing again. He walked back to his room. He pulled the Bear from his bed and tucking it into the crook of his arm. He turned to leave the room, but then decided to take the unfinished dog as well. It was the last thing that Yuii had touched. He walked back to the living room, sobbing again at the sight of the bodies. He walked over, kissing them both goodbye. His heart ached when the screen door slammed behind him. He walked a few paces away from the house, then turned to look at his life one last time. He felt a new round of tears fall into his nightgown.

"I love you so much. I'll miss you, Mama and Yuii." He turned and started walking again, sobbing and crying still. He didn't know where he was going. He was just going. He walked until he fell to the ground. His bare feet were cut, his knees had been scraped up, and his chest hurt so much that he just wanted to rip out his lungs.

_Why? Why am I the only one that didn't die? Yuii should have lived. Not me._

He was unconscious again

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This woman found me on the sidewalk, and she called the police. They put me in foster care. When they tried him, Ashura was only charged of involuntary manslaughter, and was sentence to ten years. None of my foster parents kept me long, otherwise I ran away, and that's how I ended up here. If the people that take care of my affairs find out that I'm here by myself, I'll be in a lot of trouble."

Fai could see how much his story had hurt Kurogane. He wouldn't look Fai in the eye.

"Look, I really don't want pity. It's my problem, so don't get worked up over it." Fai was starting to feel drowsy again. He yawned, as quietly as he could.

"Fai…I…" He was speechless. That kind of amused Fai.

"Hey, stay here. I'll be right back." Fai walked back to his room, and grabbed a small object from his shelf. He came back to the living room. Kurogane was still dazed, staring at nothing in particular, except maybe the floor.

"This is the Teddy bear we made." Fai showed his most prized possession. Kurogane studied it carefully. Fai placed it in his hands.

"Be nice, I'd run through fire for that." Kurogane didn't need the warning. He held I gingerly in his hands, making sure not to harm it.

"What happened to the dog?" Fai Smiled.

"I still have it, too. I haven't had the heart to finish it though. I've tried, but I usually just end up crying, then I fall asleep. Crying always makes me sleepy." Kurogane handed Fai the bear, and Fai accepted it. He hugged it to his chest delicately, then took it back to his room. When he came back, Kurogane was still staring at the floor nervously.

"Fai… I know you said that you didn't want pity… but… I just can't believe how much you've been through."

Fai smiled gently, and he saw the surprise on Kurogane's face. Yeah, that one was real.

"Thank you for listening. I know it's not the happiest story in the world…"

…_Far from it…_

Fai sat back down on the couch, letting the soft, blue plush comfort him.

"Oh, and sorry about this awful place. I know it's a terrible mess. I will clean… eventually."

"No, it's alright. But, Fai… are you okay? You look tired." Fai smiled again.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little sleepy. But I'm okay for a little while." Kurogane looked worried.

"Fai, I can leave if you want…" Fai jumped.

"No! Please don't leave! I…"

"Alright… But you just tell me when you want me to leave, okay?" Fai nodded drowsily.

"Please don' leave." Fai's eyes closed, and he let himself lean over to the couch's arm.  
"Mmm… don' leave." Fai finally gave up, and fell asleep.

A/N: OMG! I almost started crying while I was writing this! As I wrote more about Yuii, god, I just felt so bad for killing him! T.T Anyway, I hope that everyone doesn't hate me now! And sorry that Kuro-muu found out about Fai cutting so early… and about him living by himself… This really isn't how I planned it. Oh well, what's done is done. And I know that was a bad way to end the chapter, but I've been awake since 6:00 PM, and it is now 8:50 AM. No typos there! (I'm a vampire, so I sleep during the day, and then I go on the prowl at night.) So I apologize, I hope you aren't angry with me, and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys!

Fai-Chan


	5. IHOP, TwentyFourSeven

A/N: Helloooooooo! Sorry about the wait guys, but here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5

"_Come on Fai! Run faster, or you're never gonna catch me!" Fai Put as much speed into his sprint as he could, finally catching up with his twin. He tackled him, both falling to the ground, giggling. Fai could hear his mother running the vacuum cleaner inside the house._

"_Tag Yuii!" Fai ran as fast as he could into the house, running smack into his mother…_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Fai awoke, the sound of a vacuum cleaner fresh in his mind.

"Hmmm… What is today… Saturday…right? Yeah… God I hate this friggen school system…starting school on a Friday." Fai sat up in his bed, stretching his arms and neck.  
"When did I go to bed…?" Fai started for the kitchen, but stopped short when he heard an **actual **vacuum cleaner in the living room.

_Wha? Am I going crazy… OH! Kurogane's here!_

Fai walked into the living room, and sure enough, there was Kurogane, vacuuming underneath the coffee table. He apparently finished, because he turned it off, then turned to Fai.

"Good Morning. Or should I say afternoon? It's three-thirty."

"Sorry… I guess I was tired. Have you been here all night?" Kurogane nodded, unplugging the vacuum and winding the cord up.

"Oh, you could have gone home! I know my house isn't the most comfortable place in the world… And you carried me to my room! I'm so sorry Kurogane!" Kurogane walked towards the closet, lugging the vacuum behind him.

"Whatever. It doesn't make much difference to me. Besides, I said I would stay until you told me to go."  
Fai let that sink in. He was that loyal?  
"Oh, and I cleaned up a bit. It was a pretty bad mess…"

"Why?" Kurogane looked at the expression playing across Fai's face.

"What do you mean 'Why'?"

"Why do you care so much? You just met me yesterday, and yet, you're keeping all of my secrets, staying over at my house, even cleaning up after me… Why? What did I do to deserve all of this?"  
Fai's eyebrows were creased, almost making him look sad.

"…I dunno… I mean, I guess I just like you… Besides, what have you done to **not** deserve it?"  
Fai could think of quite a few things, but he decided to keep quiet.

"I… Thank you, Kurogane."

"Sure." Kurogane smiled…Warmly…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Um… What do I do now?"

"Just leave it in for a few minutes." It was sad, but Kurogane knew more about housekeeping than Fai did. They were presently bleaching the bloodstains out of the carpet. Earlier, they had decided to have a 'Clean Fai's house' Day/Evening. They had gotten the dishes and laundry done, Fai had wiped out the bathroom, and Kurogane 'reorganized' the fridge, leaving it basically empty. They had even straitened up all of the rooms. All that was left was to thoroughly clean the carpets, then a hard-earned cup of coffee. It was already late, about one in the morning. It had already been decided that Kurogane would stay over, much to Fai's dismay.

"Really, you don't have to! Won't your family be worried?"

"Not really. I called 'em earlier, and they said it was fine." Fai was flabbergasted.

"So you had already planned on staying over? What if I had said no?" Kurogane smiled smugly at Fai.

"I knew you wouldn't." That had been the end of that conversation. After about five minutes, Fai was instructed on how to finish off the carpet. The house looked better than it had since…Well, it had never looked this good.

"Not bad. I really wasn't expecting it to take so long. Oh well, ready for some coffee Fai?"

"Mhhm… Wait! Let me make it!" Kurogane looked at Fai funny.

"Why? Scared I'll screw it up?" He smiled, a bit playfully this time.

"No! Not at all. It's just, you helped me so much, at least let me do something for you!" Kurogane paused, but eventually agreed. He sat down on the darker colored blue couch. Fai walked into the stunningly clean kitchen.

"This…is going to take some getting used to…"

He put the ground coffee beans in, added water, then started the machine. He sighed quietly.

_Wonder why he's so nice to me… He doesn't seem like he usually acts like this…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fai's stomach growled, despite how hard he had tried to convince it not to. It was officially three in the morning now, and Fai was running on nothing but his over-sugared cup of coffee. Kurogane noticed.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" It sounded appealing, but Fai was hesitant.

"I'd like to… but I don't think anything's open right now." Kurogane smiled one of those mischievous smiles, then stood up, getting out his and Fai's shoes.

"IHOP, twenty-four-seven."

"IHOP? Like that pancake place? They're open this late…Early?" Kurogane nodded tying his laces. Fai followed suit, shoving his feet into his beat up Converse.

"Hope you like toast and jam for a midnight snack."Kurogane opened the door, and Fai watched as he stepped out. The apartment suddenly felt so lonely. He quickly laced the shoes, and ran out after Kurogane.

_God. This is bad. I don't just like him, I'm infatuated! After only one day? This can't be right! Love at first sight only happens in cheesy movies! Dammit!_

"Fai, are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You look…worried about something…Do you not like pancakes?" That was where Fai drew the line. He burst out laughing.

"Pancakes? Really? Hahahahah! You think I'm worried about eating pancakes? God, you're so cute!"  
Fai immediately stopped laughing.

_Did I really just call him cute? Well this is just great! What the hell was I thinking?_

"Well, I mean, I can't think of anything else for you to be stressing over…"

Fai could hear the lie in his voice, but he wasn't trying to cover up the 'cute' thing at all. He honestly hadn't noticed at all! He thought Fai was just sad.

"I-I'm just fine."

"Are you sure? Fai, don't lie, it bothers me. I want to help you, but if you won't tell me anything, how am I supposed to know what to do?" Kurogane's expression mixed with those words, Well, Fai was swooning. His heart raced, his face feeling almost feverish.

"W-well…That is… I-I…I L-lo… No. It's nothing. I'm perfectly fine, thank you for your concern though." Fai couldn't look Kurogane in the eyes. He had basically just lied to him right after he had been told to tell the truth. How much lower could he sink?

"Are you sure?" Fai could see the blue and red of the IHOP sign.

"Yes…I'm sure."

"Alright, come on, let's go eat." Fai obliged, walking through the door that Kurogane held open for him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_I can't believe I almost told him…What was I thinking? I must need another cup of coffee…or something. What would he do if he found out? He'd probably get angry and never talk to me again… I don't want that. Definitely don't want that._

"What kind of syrup do you want?" Fai jumped a little.

"Huh? Oh, um… Boysenberry." Kurogane gave him a funny look.

"I thought I was the only person in the world who liked this stuff." Fai tilted his head to the side, accepting the container from Kurogane. Finally, he looked down at Kurogane's plate. His pancakes were covered in the purple goo. Fai laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've never seen anyone else use it either." They laughed for awhile, finally digging in. Both cleaned their plates, twice.

"Can I get the bill please?" The waiter nodded, running to the back to fetch it.

"No, Kurogane, let me pay the bill! I still owe you for cleaning up my house!"

"No, I've got it."

"No! Let me do it! Please! I want too!" He looked Kurogane in the eyes pleadingly.

"… Alright, fine, but after this we're even."

"Fine, that sounds fair." The waiter came back with the bill. Fai looked at it, then pulled a fifty out of his wallet.

"I'll be right back with your change sir!" Fai shook his head.

"No, keep it, please."

"Yes sir, thank you very much." Fai crossed around the side of the table to Kurogane's side. He found that he was overcome with joy when Kurogane grabbed his wrist. It felt good.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fai couldn't sleep. Not knowing that Kurogane was in the next room. Sure, Fai was exhausted, but he really wanted to go see Kurogane.

_Maybe he's still awake. Maybe he can't sleep either. He might want to talk. He might feel lonely too._

Fai eventually gave into temptation, and walked quietly into the living room. He came around to the front of the couch. Kurogane was fast asleep. His chest rose and fell in slow, relaxed intervals. Fai turned away dejectedly, but found he couldn't bring himself to leave the room. He stood, torn for a moment, then sat down on the lighter blue couch opposite the one Kurogane occupied. He watched, entranced at how wonderful he looked. Fai laid his head on the arm rest of the couch. Kurogane shifted in his sleep.

_Wonder if he's having a dream. What would he dream about…hmmm… _

"Fai?" Fai jumped, sitting up abruptly.

"Oh! You were awake? I'm sorry, I…"

"No, I just woke up. What's bothering you?" Fai was inquisitive.

"Huh?"

"Fai, I'm not stupid. Something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?" Fai's heart throbbed.

_I don't think you're stupid! I love you!_

"I-I…I can't… It's something… I think that if I told you…you might get angry with me…"

"Fai, Tell me. I won't get angry." Fai looked down at the recently cleaned carpet.

"Believe me, you would. Sorry I bothered you." Fai got up to go back to his bedroom.

"Fai…" Out of the corner of his eye, Fai saw Kurogane stand up. "Wait." Fai was planning on escaping quickly to avoid a big conversation about trust, but he felt a hand grab his wrist. That was it. There went his chances at an easy escape.

"Kurogane, please, just trust me on this one. You'd get mad… Or creeped out… Or a combination of both… Something along those lines…so please, please just let this one go, okay?" Fai expected to be rejected, thrust away in disgust, pretty much anything other than what actually happened. Kurogane pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. Again, Fai's heart was aching with an unreasonable lust.

"Fai, you could tell me that you hate me, that you're a prostitute, a Transvestite, an alcoholic, even that you're a druggy! I don't care, I want you to tell me. Fai, what's the matter?" Fai paused, thinking it through.

…_He does know I'm a cutter…But…this is different…isn't it?..._

"…Please. I… I just can't tell you. At least not yet." Fai felt the frustrated tears he had been trying to hold in spill over.

_Dammit! Why do I always cry! I'm so pathetic!_

"Fai… … Alright. Fine, but you are going to tell me. Maybe not tonight, but you're going to tell me." Fai was released from the embrace.

"Thank you, Kurogane." Fai wiped at his eyes, begging the salty water to stop flowing. He walked, slowly, to his bedroom. He still longed for Kurogane. He quietly got under the comforter, trying to fall asleep.

_I can't stand myself! Why can't I be more… straight forward… Like Kurogane…_

Fai laid, staring at the ceiling. He watched as his alarm clock went from five-o-clock in the morning, to six, then seven. He still couldn't sleep. His eyes ached, pleading with him to rest. His body refused to move, his head hurt, he could hardly manage to keep his thought process working. He barley sensed the new presence in the room. Not like he could make his mouth form the words anyway. He felt Kurogane move towards him, slip under the covers, then turn to face Fai. He couldn't take it anymore, Fai forced himself to speak.

"K-Kurogane?"

_Well no shit Sherlock! Who else would it be?_

"Shhh. Yeah, It's me. I couldn't sleep. It's okay if I sleep here, right?" Fai's heart decided to make up for the rest of his body's laziness, going into overdrive.

"S-Sure! That-That's perfectly f-fine! I don…" Kurogane put a finger to Fai's lips.

"Shhh."

"S-Sorry." Fai forced himself to stay quiet. He shut his eyes, hoping his heart would slow enough to sleep. He finally started nodding off, but not before he felt Kurogane's arm slung over his waist. This, of course, sent his heart into a frenzy.

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry about how long it took me to write this chapter! (And it isn't as good! T.T) I had a major writers block! ~Phew! Okie then! I hope everyone liked this one okay. (Oooooh! What's gonna happen with Kurogane? Lol.) I'm sure you're all asking yourselves "Why the hell is this rated M?" Well, obviously, there's a good reason. It's a rated M KuroxFai Fic, what do you think made me rate it M? Oh yes, that's right. I've got plans for them. Big plans. (*Laughs in an evil, fangirlish way) But anywho, I want to know what you guys think should happen in the next chapter, so please review. Also, I'd like to thank Mina/Saya and Tomoyo Sempais for their wonderful reviews. Thanks for the help and support guys. I appreciate every review I get, even critsism, so thank you everyone, and, goodnight!


	6. A Thousand Sweet Kisses

Hey everyone! How long has it been?... Too long! Anyway, this is chapter 6, so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Hmm… …Oh!" Fai nearly jumped out of his skin when he woke up, realizing that he was sharing his bed with Kurogane. Kurogane shifted in his sleep, breathing calmly. Fai turned to look at his clock.

_It's eight! We slept thirteen hours!_

"Fai? Are you awake?" Fai silently scolded his overactive heart.

"Y-Yes." Kurogane turned to face him, lying on his side.

"What time is it?"

"It's eight." Kurogane looked baffled.

"In the evening?" Fai nodded nervously. "What is today? Sunday?" Fai nodded again. "Goddamn… We should probably get up, huh?" That said, Kurogane pulled the blanket away and stood. Fai's heart stopped.

_OH MY GOD! He's so hot!_

Kurogane was wearing a tight shirt that showed off his amazing chest and abs. Fai couldn't help but stare, mouth open in awe.

"Uh…Fai? Are you okay? What are you staring at? Are you…Drooling?" He waved a hand in front of Fai's face. Fai snapped to attention, wiping the corner of his mouth with his wrist.

"S-Sorry, I guess I'm a little hungry!" Fai jumped up and ran past Kurogane. In the kitchen, Fai put his hands to his heart.

_Shut up! Shut up! Why can't you be quiet?!_

"Fai!? Can I use your shower?" There went any chances of calming down. Fai's face reddened immediately.

"O-Of course! The towels are in the hallway closet!"

"Thanks."

Fai shuddered with excitement.

_Should I go watch? I mean, the obvious answer is no, but…_

"Hmm…" Fai decided to get a glass of water. He pulled a cup out of the amazingly full cabinet. He heard the water start in the bathroom, then he heard it switch to the shower head. If he turned the water on now… Fai put the cup down on the counter, then walked back down the hallway. He knocked on the bathroom door, and was told to enter. Through the steam and frosted glass of the shower, he could make out, in detail, every detail of Kurogane's body. Fai felt feverish with lust. He swooned a little before he could calm down enough to speak.

"I-I-I um, I… I was w-wanting to ge-get a g-glass of w-water… bu-but you g-got in the sh-shower, a-and…"

"Hmm? Oh, that's fine, go ahead. I don't care."

"T-Thanks…"

"Fai… Are you alright? You're stuttering a lot."

"Ah Y-Yes, I-I'm fine." Fai meant to turn around, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from _his_ body. He decided to stay, secretly. He made a point of loudly opening and closing the door. He waited a few minutes, then quickly turned the faucet on. He made sure Kurogane didn't notice the sound, then turned it off. He sat on the toilet, proud of himself. He watched, entranced, as Kurogane bathed. His eyes traced every curve, observed the thick muscles, every fiber of his being absolutely craving him. Fai was plunged back into his right mind when Kurogane turned the water off.

_SHIT! I didn't make an escape plan!_

Fai jumped up, turning for the door, right as Kurogane slid open the shower door.

"Fai? What are you doing?" Fai turned, immediately regretting it. He was completely naked. Only the swirling mists of steam covered him. Transparent mists of steam.

"Ah! Ah!" Fai nearly fell over with desire, trying to cover quickly. "I-I-I-I-I… I W-w-Was C-Ch-Checking to m-m-ma-make sure that th-th-there was to-toi-to-toil-toilet pa-pap-paper! Th-th-there is s-so… Um…"

Kurogane gave him a funny look, but then looked concerned.

"Fai, you're face is really red! Do you have a fever?" He moved closer, putting his hand delicately on Fai's forehead. Fai's face got hotter, and he passed out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mmmnah?" Fai bolted up, looking around at his surroundings. He was in his room, the comforter lain over his chest.

_I went to sleep? Um… OH! The bathroom! Oh my God, I passed out!_

Kurogane walked in, the phone in his hand. He was talking to someone.

"No, Tomoyo, please. I know, I know, just tell them… I've got to go. Fai's awake." He hung up, then came and sat on the edge of Fai's bed. "You, well, you passed out…"

"I know. Sorry." Kurogane smiled, then reached over and pulled the string on Fai's lamp. The room went dark, and Fai couldn't see for a while. He felt the blanket lift, then he felt Kurogane's thigh on his. His face reddened, again.

"Kurogane!" Fai felt himself being pulled into Kurogane.

"I was worried about you. I almost took you to the hospital. Are you okay?" Fai felt his heart beat furiously.

"I'm f-fine, but, don't you need to go home tonight? We have school tomorrow…"

"I know. I talked to Tomoyo. I'm gonna stay here, and I'll just go to school with you tomorrow." Fai's eyes began adjusting. He could see Kurogane's sharp outline. His heart quickened.

"O-oh. Okay."

"Go to sleep now Fai." Fai tried to obey, but he knew it would take awhile to fall asleep. Considering how Kurogane's arms were wrapped around him, protectively, he wasn't exactly 'ready' for sleep. He forced his eyes to close, but he often gave in, and opened them to look at Kurogane's handsome face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Fai, get up! Come on, we're going to be late." Fai felt Kurogane tug on him, and eventually relented, reluctantly getting out of the bed.

"Mmm. I don't want to go to school." He laid back down, only to have Kurogane pick him up, bridal style. Fai was awake now.

"Get your ass up." His words were harsh, but he was smiling.

"Alright, alright!" Fai struggled to get free from Kurogane's grasp. Kurogane dropped his legs, and Fai stood up. He moved to his closet, subconsciously looking for a shirt. He couldn't choose one.  
"Hey, Kurogane? Which one should I wear?" Kurogane looked a little surprised, but he crossed over to the closet. Fai stepped to the side so Kurogane could see. He looked for awhile, pulling a few out to look at. Finally, he picked out a light blue shirt with a penguin on the front. He offered it to Fai, who accepted it.

"They're all long sleeve…"

"Yeah, well it's not like I can wear anything else." Fai pulled his nightshirt off, flinging it to the floor.

"I guess you're right. Where's your stuff? I'll start getting it together." Fai pulled the shirt over his head, flattening it out against his stomach. He faced Kurogane.

_His face looks a little red…_

"All I brought home was my notebook. It's in the living room." Kurogane left the room to get the notebook. Fai pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and began putting them on.

_I feel like there was something in that notebook… Homework… no, that was the first day of school…um… THAT PICTURE!!!!! FUCK! _

Fai was about to bolt for the door, but instead ran into Kurogane, notebook in hand.

"Um… sorry, this fell out and…" He had the picture in his hand. Fai blushed something horrible.

"O-Oh, that! Um… I…"

"Did you seriously draw this?" Fai nodded, defeated. "It's so good Fai! A little… Revealing… but it's so good!" Fai blushed harder, wishing to exit the situation.

"Please, I… I mean…" Kurogane suddenly reached for Fai, and Fai flinched. He felt his pants reach his hips, and the front being done up.

"Fai, don't be nervous around me. I really like you, and it makes me uncomfortable when you do that." Fai's face heated, feverously again, and his heart beat spastically. He moved to hug Kurogane, who didn't avoid it.

"I-I like you too!" Fai shook with anticipation, hoping not to be severely rejected.

_I don't like you, I love you. Absolutely love you._

Kurogane hugged him back, then handed him his notebook. Fai took it, then picked up his bag. He shoved it in, then slung the bag over his shoulder. Kurogane smiled at him, and Fai experienced a moment of bliss. He followed Kurogane out of the room. He shoved his feet into his converse, tying them quickly. Kurogane waited for him, and they walked out together. They got on the sidewalk, walking briskly but not uncomfortably.

"Fai, I'm sorry." Fai looked at him funny.

"For what?"

"I stayed at your place, without really asking if I could… I'm sorry." Fai was surprised, and quickly objected.

"What are you talking about? I loved having you over. You can come over anytime you want to. You don't even have to ask!" Kurogane smiled at this, then began laughing.

"I'll take you up on that, believe me. I'll probably be over every day!" Fai giggled, secretly excited.

"Good, I need company!" Fai was about to continue, but he felt Kurogane take his hand. "K-Kurogane?" Kurogane smiled, a little mischievously.

"I told you, I like you." Fai was astounded. He didn't think Kurogane liked him like that. He was overjoyed. He inched closer, the heat of Kurogane's body coursing through him.

"I like you too." Fai was beaming by the time they got to school.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, your P.E. clothes are due this Friday. Class dismissed." Fai reached for Kurogane's hand, feeling them meet. He grasped it, and they stood up. Fai followed Kurogane out the doors.

"I forgot about the dressing out thing. What am I supposed to do?" He was a little worried about it, but he had different things on his mind.

"I'll just stand behind you so no one can see you." Fai was taken aback. It was so simple!

"Okay, thanks!" Their hands detached, and Fai waved goodbye, walking into the English classroom. He sat in the seat he had chosen the first day, and quietly took out his notebook. He began to sketch. He absentmindedly listened to the teacher talking, hearing only the most important tidbits. Fai was lucky that way; he could completely zone out, and still know what to do. When Reed finished speaking, Fai turned the page and quickly wrote the required paragraph. He turned back to the page he had been drawing on. It was, of course, Kurogane. Fai decided to finish it anyway, just to see how it would turn out. After about ten minutes, Reed came to make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. When he came around to Fai, he saw the drawing, not the paragraph.

"Fai? You aren't going to write the paragraph?" Fai looked up, surprised to see the teacher. He quickly turned the page.

"Yes, it's right here." Reed looked at it, then nodded.

"Very good then, Fai." He moved on, scolding students who had yet to start. Fai went back to his picture. It was turning out nicely. It looked just like him, down to every detail. Reed announced that he was going to collect the paragraphs. Fai quickly ripped it out, leaving it on the blank page underneath for a minute. After Reed had all of the papers, he announced that it was study hall, and they could listen to iPods. Fai took his Zune out of his bag, putting the ear buds in, and turning it on. He turned it to shuffle, then skipped the first song.

_Hah, that should throw you off, stupid Zune from hell._

He went back to his picture as the music started.

_Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover_

_I'll cover you_

It was RENT. Fai loved that movie, and he'd seen it on Broadway three times. He had all of the songs on his Zune, and he had beaten the Zune. This song didn't really have anything to do with his life.

_Open your door,  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you_

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life

Just slip me on,  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat

You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle

No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you, With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you, When you're worn out and  
tired, When your heart has expired

If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you...

The bell rang and Fai jumped up, anxious to see Kurogane again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fai waited outside of Reed's room for Kurogane, and his heart beat frenzied as soon as Kurogane was in sight. Kurogane smiled, embracing him once he had reached him. Fai savored the feeling, growing sad when he was released. Kurogane took his hand, and led him through the glass doors. Outside, Kurogane smiled, looking as though he felt awkward.

"Hey, Fai?"

"Yes?" Fai was worried that Kurogane was feeling self conscious.

"We…We're going out…aren't we?" Fai took that in, realizing that it was true.

"I guess we are." Fai watched the awkward smile become a mischievous grin.

"Good." Fai was pulled behind a trailer-classroom. He jumped as Kurogane pushed him against a wall, and their lips collided. Fai was too surprised to even blink. He eventually relaxed into it, and allowed his eyes to close.

_This feels wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. _

'_With a thousand sweet kisses…'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Whut's up? Sorry it took so long; I know I'm a horrible writer to leave you guys hanging like that. Sorry! Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I like RENT, which, believe me, is a lot. I have the movie, the CD, I've seen a recorded version of the Broadway show, and I'm going to see it on Broadway next year! ~Hyuu! ^_^ The song in this chapter is "I'll cover you" from, as Fai thought, RENT. Angel and Tom sing it. (They're gay for each other, and Angel is a cross dresser. WOO! GO CROSS DRESSERS! XD) I'll defiantly be using another song from RENT later, and If it fits, I might use another, but I don't know yet. Well, thanks for sticking with me this long, hope I'm not disappointing anyone. I promise I'll get to the rated M stuff soon! Please read and Review, Love you all, thanks for the reviews so far! Goodbye for now!


	7. Damn This Guy Can Make Me Smile

T.T … I am so sorry! I'm so pathetic! It's been forever since I updated! I tried to tell everyone who's left a review, but just in case I missed anyone, my computer crashed, and so I was forced to rely on my best friend's (Aka: Kuro-Puu) mother's computer. Obviously, it would have been pretty awkward if she randomly came in for a checkup and saw what I was typing. (Basically, I'm saying that she isn't really into the whole Boy-on-Boy thing.) So yeah, that's why it took so long to update. I'm actually still on her computer, but Kuro-Rin and I managed to convince her to move it in to Kuro's room. (Kuro-Sama is so spoiled! T.T) but then the internet got shut off and… Anyway, Hallelujah, here's your chapter!

Chapter 7

Fai's lungs hurt due to the lack of air, but he couldn't bring himself to pull back from Kurogane. Just the thought of it seemed to rip all of the life out of him. Though he had only known him for a few days, with this kiss, Fai realized how deeply he had fallen for him. He held his breath, hoping the moment wouldn't have to end. Kurogane, unfortunately, came to his senses, breaking the kiss. They both inhaled deeply, staring lovingly at one another. Then they broke into laughter as the late bell rung. They could hear the teachers locking their doors. That was something Fai knew he was going to hate the second he heard about it. 'Sweeping.' It was basically the school's tardy system. There were three bells, and if you weren't to class by the last, the late bell, you got locked out, and had to wait for a teacher to come escort you back to class. Kurogane pulled Fai out from behind the trailer, and they started walking towards the office, hand in hand. Fai didn't understand why, but this was extremely enjoyable. He would get swept with Kurogane anytime. This was the most fun he'd ever had at school, despite the fact that he was about to get in trouble. They laughed the whole way down to the office, disturbing a few classrooms along the way. They came to the large glass door, with the word 'Office' Printed clearly above it. When they walked in, they were each handed a sheet and told to fill it out. It had five questions on it.

Why were you late?

What can you do to prevent this from happening again?

What have you learned from this experience?

Do you believe you will be late again for the same reason as above?

If so, why?

Fai put down the truth, even knowing he would get a detention. He had the feeling Kurogane was doing something along the same lines, seeing as he had the same evil little grin that Fai had.

I was busy making out with Kuro-Tan.

Skip class.

That the school is a total ass-fuck.

Hell yeah.

What do you think?

Fai waited for Kurogane to finish, then they took their papers up to the superintendent. They waited patiently as he looked over them. Fai almost burst out laughing at the face he made. He looked at them disapprovingly when he finished.

"Are you two serious? Do you honestly want detention that badly? On the second day of school?" Fai giggled quietly, and that set the man off. He tore the papers to pieces and let them fall to the floor. "Fine then! You have ISS and detention all week!" That was more than Fai could have hoped for. Six days of nothing but Kurogane. Fai tried his best to look depressed, but the grin he was trying to hide was desperately fighting against him in its attempt to be set free. The superintendent led them to the ISS room, filled with the trouble makers of the school. **Another** young man with black hair was watching over all of the other teenagers. The superintendant pointed us to some seats, then went to talk to Mr. Black hair.

_Is it just me, or are all of this school's teachers extremely young with black hair?_

After the superintendent had finished speaking and had exited the room, the man came to talk to Kurogane and Fai.

"Alright, quick question. If, Hypothetically, I were to let this class do whatever they wanted, would you two, hypothetically, tattle on me?" Fai and Kurogane quickly exchanged glances, then shook their heads in unison. "Good. Alright guys, just don't get caught." All at once, the other people that were in ISS started talking and taking out their IPODs. "Okay, I'm Domeki. They put me in charge here, but they send you guys here for the stupidest shit, so I just let you guys do what you want." Fai and Kurogane again gave each other puzzled looks, but decided that it honestly didn't matter. "I'm curious though. What did he send you in for? 'Cause it sounds to me like it's just for being gay… Which seems kinda wrong… I didn't know they were allowed to do that…"

_Gay… We're gay… Wow…_

Fai had never thought of it like that. He felt a small red tint cover his face.

"W-well it's not just for that. We were late and wrote some nasty stuff on the sheet." Fai felt Kurogane's body heat shoot up his arm, signaling that his hand had been captured.

"Really? What did you write?" Fai looked at Kurogane a little uncomfortably.

"U-Um… Well, **I** wrote that I was making out with Kurogane, would skip class, I would do it again and, well, that the school was an ass-fuck." Domeki burst out laughing at this. After his little fit, he looked expectantly at Kurogane.

"I wrote that I was making out with Fai, Would wait till I got to class to start, that fuck yeah I'd do it again, and that the school system was more fucked up than Hitler." Fai and Domeki both went into fits of hysterical laughter at the last comment. Kurogane chuckled at their reactions.

"Wow, you guys are awesome! How long are you here for?" Fai and Kurogane answered in unison.

"A week." Domeki's face fell a little.

"Oh, are either of you taking art?" They nodded.

"At the same time, actually. Why?" Domeki smiled.

"I teach with Watanuki. I'm just here for a week or so while they try to find someone else to take the job. The only reason I took it is because they said they'd pay me double."

"Ah." Fai said in understanding.

"Anyway, I'm glad, you guys are funny." That's when he realized they were holding hands. "Oh, sorry, you guys must want me to leave you alone." He grinned, almost suggestively.

"Wait," Fai paused. "Um, it doesn't bother you? T-that we're gay I mean…"

Domeki smiled at them again. He shook his head.

"No, not at all. I am too." That said, he departed and joined another group's conversation. Fai stared in awe for a moment, then turned to Kurogane.

"Um… Wow, he's really open about it…"

"Yeah." Kurogane said nodding. Fai shook his head, and took his Zune out of his bag. He offered an earbud to Kurogane, who took it willingly enough. Fai turned it on, and skipped over the first two tracks, hoping Kurogane wouldn't notice the cursed little thing.

_Uh oh Uh oh  
When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and talk to you  
I do not know what I should say_

_And I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry_

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high all the time_

_They all say that you're no good for me  
But I'm too close to turn around  
I'll show them they don't know anything  
I think I've got you figured out_

_So I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me smile_

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

_I will give you everything  
I will treat you right  
If you just give me a chance  
I can prove I'm right_

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high… All the time_

Fai wished that his evil Zune would give him a break, just this once. He hated how accurate it was. Kurogane, thankfully, didn't seem to notice the likeness. Fai waited for the next song, praying to God it was something normal. Luckily for him, his battery died at that precise moment, and he was saved. Kurogane looked down, curious about the sudden lack of music.

"Sorry, the battery died." Kurogane removed the ear bud and handed it to Fai. Fai carefully wound the length of wire around the Zune, and placed it back in his bag.

"Hmm… What should we have for lunch today?" Fai jumped a little at the interruption in his thought process.

"H-Huh? Oh! Shit! I completely forgot to make us lunches! I'm sorry!" Kurogane laughed.

"I don't care. Like I said, School food isn't so bad… At least not to me." He tacked on the last part after considering the disgusted face Fai was making at him. Fai stuck his tongue out, and shook his head. He wasn't expecting Kurogane to grab his jaw, and carefully press a kiss to his lips. Fai's heart beat intensified immediately. He felt eyes all around him, but, oddly enough, they weren't disapproving. Kurogane pulled away and released his grasp on Fai's face. A few people around them whistled their endorsement.

"K-Kurogane!" Kurogane Chuckled at him again.

"Sorry, you just looked too cute to resist." He grinned mischievously, then reached for Fai's bag. Fai didn't even question this random movement. He simply watched, dumbfounded, as Kurogane pulled the notebook out of his bag. He handed Fai the notebook, and his own pencil. Fai took them, and studied them inquisitively. Kurogane laughed again.

"I want you to draw another picture." Fai slowly translated the clutter into something cohesive.

"O-oh. Okay!" Before he could press the pencil nervously to the paper, Kurogane took his hand.

"Try not to draw me this time… Sorry, but it's just kinda weird…" Fai nodded, then scoped the room out for something to draw. He found a vase full of vibrantly colored flowers near a window, and started on the outline for the delicate petals. He could feel Kurogane's eyes watching him carefully, and he somehow knew that he wasn't staring at the drawing. Fai tried to ignore it at first, but he eventually gave into temptation, and glanced up into Kurogane's crimson eyes. Kurogane managed to hold Fai's gaze. Fai was unable to refocus on the task he had barely started.

"U-Um… Is something wrong…?" Kurogane shook his head slowly. He reached for Fai's hand, causing him to drop the pencil. Fai made no comments on the strange behavior, and solemnly took his hand. It surprised Fai how sweetly Kurogane was being. He acted almost as a child would.

"I changed my mind about the picture." Fai nodded and completely abandoned the drawing. He angled himself more towards Kurogane, and moved a little closer. Kurogane took his other hand, then let them rest between their legs. Fai stared carefully into Kurogane's animated eyes, taking in all the emotions inside. They seemed to gently whisper the thoughts Kurogane was too embarrassed to say himself. Fai didn't realize that he had gradually been drawing closer and closer to Kurogane. At least not until Domeki Loudly told everyone that **HE **was coming. Forced back into the harsh reality that was school, Fai quickly snapped back to his original position and flipped the page of his notebook to an empty page. Taking the pencil, he began writing some random nonsense about China. The Superintendent walked in, two more boys in tow. Fai recognized one. He was in Japanese with him. He had Short brown hair and dark, ocher colored eyes.

_What was his name?... Charon… no… um… Sho…Shao…Syao…OH! Syaoran! _

Fai didn't recognize the other one, but he was tall with dark hair, and was scowling. The superintendent pointed Syaoran to our table and the other guy across the room. Syaoran came and sat down next to Fai. He glanced at what he was writing, then turned away. After Mr. Intendent left, Domeki came and asked the two newbies the same question he had asked Kurogane and Fai. Both shook their heads and everybody went back to what they had been doing.

"U-Um… That's wrong…" Fai looked over at Syaoran in surprise. He pointed to the fake paper Fai had been writing. Fai chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I know. It was just a fake paper. I didn't want to give that guy a reason to come over here." Kurogane took Fai's hand, a Fai's heart picked up slightly.

"Oh, sorry… You're in my Japanese class, aren't you? Both of you?"

"Yeah." Kurogane answered before Fai could.

"Sorry, I can't remember your names."

"I'm Fai, and this is Kurogane." Syaoran nodded.

"I'm Syaoran." Fai smiled. "Um… I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you two here?"

"Well, we were late, and on the sheet we had to fill out, we put some stuff down that Mr. Intendent didn't like." Fai listened to the sweet sound of Kurogane's quiet laughter, filing the memory away for future reference. Syaoran considered this, then obviously decided not to pry further.

"What about you Syaoran? What did you do?" At the mention of his misdoing, Syaoran's face twisted into a childish scowl/pout.

"That guy I came in with, Toya, I have a crush on his little sister. He doesn't like me though, and we kinda got into an argument. That argument got a little violent." Fai's eyes widened, and he notice for the first time that some of Syaoran's skin was inflamed.

"Oh. Are you okay?" Syaoran nodded, smiling despite the inevitable pain.

"Yeah, I'm just stuck here for a week. And I have afterschool detention." Fai noticed that Kurogane's grip had tightened. Fai turned, trying to silently convince him to join the conversation.

"So do we." Kurogane said, finally relenting. Syaoran nodded, obviously happy to have found some buddies. Fai felt Kurogane abruptly release his hand. He spun around in concern, to find Kurogane wrap his arm around his waist. Syaoran apparently noticed, because a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"So, are you two, you know… Together." Fai grinned and nodded as Kurogane pulled him closer. Syaoran's blush deepened. "Well… Um… Congratulations?" Fai giggled happily.

_We're a couple… That's defiantly new. I've never had that experience._

The bell for the second lunch period rang, and most of the teens in the classroom stood to leave, Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran included.

A/N: Phew! Okie, once again, I'm so sorry about how long this took, but now I'm up and running again! If anyone is still reading, I appreciate it so much! I promise something "good" will happen in the next chapter. I had to get out of the sticky situation I had put myself in! Sorry if things seem awkward, but that's how real relationships are! You don't just immediately fall into a pattern of making out and F&#ing! So yeah, stick with me! I promise that it's gonna get smutty… Eventually. The song in this chapter is Contagious by Avril Lavigne. I had actually had another song there, So Contagious by Acceptance, But Kuro-Myuu told me that I should change it to this one. Whut do you guys think? I was wondering if anyone had used the song Room of Angels in a fic yet? I was gonna have Kurogane sing it to Fai, but if someone else has used it in a KuroxFai fic, I don't want to copy. So um, sorry for the wait, and awkwardness, and please, R&R!


	8. Man Period

HeHeHe, I felt bad for not writing for so long that I decided to write this chapter. Oh, and for anyone who's wondering, ISS is: In School Suspension. Basically, you sit in a room all day and do make up homework. And afterschool detention is two hours long. Saturday detention is six. This chapter is where the BL really starts, still not anything rated M, though. (Sorry :3) So um, yeah, here's chapter eight, hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Fai didn't even bother with buying food. He just chose out a small bottle of Orange Juice and sat down. Kurogane followed closely behind, and mimicked the action of sitting. He examined the bottle as Fai opened it carefully.

"That's all you got?" Fai nodded, chancing a nauseating glance at the questionable food on Kurogane's tray. Before Fai could ask, Syaoran sat down next to him, and asked the same question Kurogane had. Fai, again, nodded. He then turned back to Kurogane.

"What is it supposed to be today?" Kurogane scowled at him, which threw Fai off a little.

_It was supposed to be funny, not insulting!_

"It's chicken with rice." He snapped this, causing Fai's heart to ache with confusion.

"O-Oh. Okay."Kurogane looked away, much to Fai's dismay. Fai looked at his feet dejectedly, choosing not to try and start another conversation.

_What the hell? Is he on his man-period or something? Five seconds ago he was holding me and now he's all pissed? Did I do something? Um…_

"Hey, Fai?" Fai turned at the mention of his name.

"Yeah?" Syaoran looked uncomfortable, and Fai wondered if he had noticed Kurogane's mood change as well.

"Um… You remember that girl with brown hair in Japanese class?" Fai nodded, remembering her bright, innocent smile.

"Sakura, right?" Syaoran seemed to get redder with every second.

"Y-yeah. Um… Toya… She's his sister…" Fai tried to think about what Syaoran was trying to convey to him. Fai finally remembered what Syaoran had said earlier.

"Oh! So she's the one you like?" Syaoran nodded nervously. Fai chuckled lightly.

"I can see why. She's a very sweet girl." Syaoran nodded his agreement.

"B-But I don't know how to ask her. I've never done something like this. I've never even felt like this. I'm afraid if I do anything now it'll freak her out. I've only known her a couple days. Fai… What should I do?"

Fai pondered this, and was having difficulties with what to say.

"Well… I would tell you to get to know her a little more first, but I can't talk. I've only known Kurogane since the first day of school… But… I guess you should find a way to tell her. It's better to tell her how you feel, that way even if she rejects you, at least she'll know how you feel."

_I still can't talk!_

Syaoran seemed to understand, and thanked Fai. He then turned to talk to the person on his other side. Fai took this opportunity to talk to Kurogane.

"Kurogane? What's the matter?" Kurogane turned to face Fai. He glared angrily at him.

"What's the matter? Why don't you try 'I'm sorry'?" Fai's face twisted into confusion.

"Huh? For what?" Kurogane gave him a "Like you don't know" look.

"How about for flirting with lover-boy for the past fifteen minutes?" Fai was taken aback. He hadn't been flirting.

"Kurogane, what are you talking about? We were just talking!"

"Right."

"We were just talking! It's not like it's illegal for me to have a conversation with someone just 'cause I'm dating you!" Fai's anger was escalating. It surprised him. He hadn't been angry with Kurogane before.

"A conversation, no, but flirting is typically considered an unwritten law for couples!"

"But I wasn't flirting! You're over exaggerating!"

"Am I really?" Fai felt frustrated tears blurring his vision.

"Yes, you are! You're being absolutely ridiculous!"

"Oh, **I'm **being ridiculous? Right."

"Kurogane, what's your problem all of a sudden? Just 'cause I didn't spend fifteen minutes of my life completely devoted to you, I'm suddenly breaking an 'Unspoken Law'?"

"All you have to do is say sorry!"

"For what!?!"

"For… Fai, are you crying?" His tone had softened, but Fai ignored the fact.

"No…" But Fai felt the betraying tears running down his cheeks. He stood up and ran from the table. Out of the doors and down the hallway. He heard Kurogane call after him, but he ignored him. He quickly did a sweep of his surroundings, searching for a place to hide. The first thing he came upon was an abandoned classroom. It was dark, and obviously hadn't been used for a few years. He tried the door, and for once in his life, things went his way. The door opened with a small squeak and Fai stepped in. Making sure to close the door, he went into the corner opposite the door. He huddled up and let the tears fall freely.

_Great, I already lost him. I thought, maybe, he could help, but I suppose not._

Fai allowed his thoughts to overwhelm him, and He eventually fell into a deep slumber. Missing every bell of the day, but honestly not caring.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Fai? Fai, Are you in here?" Fai's eyes snapped open at the sound of Kurogane's voice. He felt the hard floor beneath him, and realized he was still in the classroom. "Fai?" Fai forced his stiff muscles to stay still, hoping Kurogane wouldn't notice his presence. Kurogane, despite Fai's wishes, stepped into the classroom. Fai watched as he looked around the classroom. Eventually, he found Fai, still curled in the fetal position on the floor. Fai looked up at him. His gaze was met by a gentle expression. Kurogane sat down next to him, and took one of Fai's hands gingerly into his.

"Fai, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I' m sorry. Will you forgive me?" Fai took the sudden information in, then eventually gave a slow nod. "Thank you." Fai felt Kurogane's lips meet his. Kurogane pushed Fai into the wall, wrapping his arms around him. Fai's mind dulled further, and he fell limp in Kurogane's arms. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, Kurogane scooped Fai up, bridal style, and Exited the classroom. Fai realized how dark it was, the lights in the halls were even turned off.

"W-why are the lights out?" Kurogane, stepped out of the main entrance. A janitor was waiting.

"Thank you, sir." The janitor nodded and turned the key in the door.

"Do you kids need a ride home?" Kurogane shook his head.

"No. He's lives close. Thank you though."

"Sure." He walked away, and Kurogane headed in the direction of Fai's house.

"The lights are out, Fai, because, as you can probably see, it's ten-o-clock at night." Fai was baffled at this news. He looked around, and, sure enough, It was pitch black outside.

"Oh… What about ISS and Detention?"

"I told them you had gotten sick and had to go home." Fai rubbed his eyes drowsily.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." Kurogane smiled, opening the door to Fai's house. "How did you do that? I locked it…"

"Not this morning, you didn't." Fai shook his head. When Kurogane stepped through the door, they were hit with a harsh gust of hot and sticky air.

"Wow, it's really hot!" Fai sighed.

"Sorry, my thermostat likes to mess with me." Kurogane chuckled softly and headed back to Fai's room. He laid him on the bed.

"What time do you want me set the alarm clock for?" He asked, picking it up. Fai tried to think.

"Um… I want to take a shower… so six-thirty." Kurogane looked at him funny.

"So you take hour long showers?" Fai smiled weakly and nodded. "I swear…" Kurogane set it anyway, then proceeded to remove his shirt. Fai's heart started beating spastically, and he stuttered as he spoke.

"K-ku-Kurogane? W-What are Y-You doing?" Kurogane turned with a surprised look on his face.

"I was gonna stay here tonight. Is that okay?" Fai nodded.

"Yeah, but w-why are you taking your sh-shirt off?"

"Well, I don't want to get all sweaty. It's hot in here." Fai's blush intensified as Kurogane continued onto the pants.

_Something's hot in here!_

Fai jumped when he felt Kurogane grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it up. He didn't object though. His pants quickly came off. He was certain his face would put a tomato to shame. Kurogane switched the light out, and Fai felt him crawl into the bed and wrap his arms around his torso. Fai's heart went into super overdrive at the contact between their bare skin. He felt a tightness in his stomach, and had to fight with himself not to… Harden… The realization eventually dawned on him, that the only thing separating their bodies was the thin lines of cloth that were their boxers. Kurogane began rubbing his back softly, and hummed a tune.

_Wow… Kurogane hums… I wouldn't have thought… This sounds familiar…_

It was a sad sounding lullaby, and the tune was a little… Dirge-like.

"K-Kurogane… What are the words to that song?" He felt Kurogane pull him closer.

"You really want to know? They're kinda creepy." Fai thought it over.

"Never mind. I just remembered where I heard it. It's from Silent Hill, isn't it? Room of Angels?" Kurogane sounded surprised.

"Y-yeah." Fai snuggled into Kurogane's chest, sighing happily. After a minute or so Kurogane began again, humming it softly. Fai let his body relax, and he eventually fell asleep contentedly in Kurogane's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fai snapped into consciousness when his alarm clock went off. He went to turn it off, but found himself confined by Kurogane's arm.

"Hmmm… Fai…" Fai jumped at the sound of Kurogane's voice.

"W-what?" Kurogane reached over and hit the alarm clock. He released his grip on Fai.

"I'm gonna sleep until you get out, okay?" Fai sat up.

"Oh. Okay. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Kurogane's unguarded body and made his way to the hallway closet. He chose out a light blue towel, and quietly entered the bathroom. He admired the cleanliness of it before setting the towel down on the sink counter. He turned the cold water on, following his typical routine. He stripped down, then examined himself in the mirror.

_Hmmm… I haven't cut myself in a while… I guess Kurogane is good for me… Hmmm… … I wonder why that is… I just seem to lose track of my life around him…_

He stepped into the tub and pulled the stop to turn it to the shower head. His body immediately screamed out in discomfort when the ice-cold water hit his skin. He saturated his hair, and began the process of cleaning himself. About the time he was putting conditioner into his hair, he heard the door open. Kurogane came in and shut the door.

"K-Kurogane?"

_Who else?_

"Yeah… sorry, I couldn't fall back asleep… Um… There isn't any steam…" Fai felt the his face get hotter, despite the icy water falling on his body.

"O-oh… Yeah I-I take cold showers…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Through the frosted glass, Fai saw Kurogane move towards him. "U-Um… I…" His heart frenzied, escalating with each step Kurogane took. He watched as Kurogane slid the door open, to reveal Fai's completely naked body. Fai went rigid, then immediately went to cover himself up. Kurogane removed his boxers, and stepped into the freezing water. He embraced Fai, who got redder with each second.

_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA HAVE A FUCKIN HEART ATTACK!!!!!!! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!!!!_

Kurogane pushed a kiss to Fai's blueish lips, feeling the heat generating from Fai's reddening face. He pulled away, Fai gasped for air, and he quickly rejoined their lips. As Fai seemed to relax slightly into his arms, he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue deep into the crevices of Fai's mouth. He felt Fai's spastic heart beating against his chest. After Fai had time to come down from his little high, he returned the kiss, struggling to keep up with Kurogane's skilled sweeps of his mouth. Fai began struggling, and Kurogane released him. He panted, attempting to regain his breath.

"K-Kurogane… I-I…" He couldn't find the words for what he was trying to convey.

"I love you Fai." Fai was flabbergasted.

"I-I… I l-love you t-too…" Kurogane smiled gently, then pulled Fai into the water to rinse out the conditioner. Fai was surprised at how much his body rebuked the water now. It seemed even colder without the presence of Kurogane's body heat. He shivered, but let his hair rid itself of the remaining conditioner. After he ran his fingers through his hair a couple times, he turned the water off, and followed Kurogane out of the shower. Kurogane handed him the towel , and ended up wrapping it around his form.

"Fai, will you go get me a towel?" Fai nodded slowly, exiting the bathroom and returning to the hall closet. He took the big red towel down and went back into the bathroom. He handed it to Kurogane, already mesmerized again by his face. Kurogane took it and wrapped it around his waist. After a few minutes of staring at each other, they went to Fai's room to change. Fai quickly threw some clothes on, not really paying attention to what they were. When he spun to face Kurogane, he had already finished, and was sitting on the bed. He beckoned for Fai to join him.

"We still have an hour to kill." Fai looked at the clock and found that Kurogane was correct. He willingly enough went and sat on Kurogane's lap. Kurogane enveloped him in an embrace, and placed a kiss into his damp hair.

"I love you."

A/N: Zzzzzzzzzz… huh? Oh yeah, Authors note! Sorry! I hope everyone was pleased with this chapter, even though it was just a tad shorter than the others.(just by a couple words!) I told you something "good" would happen! Did you guys like it? I hope so! I just loved Kurogane in this chapter. All sweet and defensive. Oh, and Poor Syaoran-kun, caught in the midst! XD So, whose side of the argument were you guys on? (lol) Okay, now I have a very important question to ask: I have some more ideas for some new fics, but I don't know if I should start them or not. If I do, they more than likely distract me from this one, so it will take me longer to update. (Not anywhere near as long as it took to upload chapter seven though! Sorry again about that!) I have Ideas for another KuroxFai fic, one for Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club, and one for Kojima and Nakahara from Little Butterfly. So I'd really like to know what everyone thinks! So please, give your input! I love all of you guys who have stuck with me for this long! Now, I'm so tired that I'm going cross eyed, so I say ado for now. Goodnight!

Fai-Chan


	9. Butterfly Kisses

A/N: I hope everyone has given up on me. I should be stripped of my writers license, right here and now. I am such a horrible author. I know you must get tired of hearing my petty excuses, however true they may be. I'll make this short and sweet: My computer hates my guts, and we are currently fighting a very harsh battle. I deeply apologize to anyone who has the patience to still be reading this! I swear, I will try harder in the future. For now thought, Here's chapter nine. I'm sorry that it's so incredibly short, but we are finally moving into the rated M stuff, so, I hope you won't hate me! Please, enjoy, and again, my apologies.

Chapter 9

Fai blushed as he tied his converse, feeling Kurogane's eyes watching the action. He replayed the events of that morning in his head. His extra hour had definitely been… eventful…. To say the least.

………….

"I love you Fai." Fai's heart fluttered, the feeling of an ache so sweet, it stung, hit his heart.

"I-I love you too." Fai sighed a little, happy to have said it without too much difficulty. He was content, ready to spend the next hour in Kurogane's strong, protective arms. He gasped when this was proved wrong. Kurogane's hand gently squeezed his thigh, and Fai could just tell that it was going to be moving up, anytime now.

As if only to prove this point, Kurogane's hand slowly crept upwards, nearing the spot Fai had been hoping he wouldn't give any attention. At least not for awhile. Fai closed his eyes, waiting for the warmth of Kurogane's hand to take him. After a moment of waiting, Fai let his eyes flutter open. Kurogane had stopped, letting his hand rest back where he had started.

"K-Ku…" Fai was seriously confused.

"Fai… Is this okay? Do you not like it when I do things like this?" Fai could hear the true concern on Kurogane's voice. He had to stop and ask himself the same question.

"I…"

_Is it okay? Am I ready for this kinda stuff? I do love Kurogane, but… No. I am ready. I love him._

"It…It's okay… I-I love you." Fai had convinced himself, but Kurogane would take a little more work.

"Fai, I'm serious. If it makes you uncomfortable…" Fai shook his head. He wasn't going to change his mind. Kurogane still seemed hesitant. Fai decided that he was going to have to instigate if he wanted to prove himself. He took Kurogane's hand in his, and moved it back up his thigh. His face reddened the closer he got. Kurogane finally took the hint, and moved of his own accord. Fai, again, closed his eyes and braced himself.

The impact was like nothing he had ever experienced.

Fai tensed at the wave of… something unidentifiable… that came over him from the burning touch of Kurogane's hand. He had expected it to just feel like a normal, perverse touch. But, to put it in blunt terms, it simply wasn't. It was everything, and nothing it was supposed to be. Fai embraced the overwhelming heat that emitted from the pure love that he could feel, even through the cloth. Kurogane just knew what to do. He was absolutely perfect.

Fai flinched as a second wave of pleasure overcame him. He was definitely not regretting his choice. He barley noticed Kurogane undoing his belt, or the fact that there was no longer a cloth separating the bare skin. He lost himself in the moment of ecstasy. Kurogane gently placed kisses along Fai's neck, hoping that his love was being conveyed without the words. He guessed that it was, because Fai wasn't telling him to stop. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite. He grabbed at Kurogane's hand, willing him to continue.

Fai let quiet moans escape, wishing he could face Kurogane and return the butterfly kisses. Fai couldn't stand the feeling in his stomach. So pleasurable, it sent waves of excruciating love through his body. Resonating, desperately trying to find Kurogane. Fai couldn't take it, he was going insane. His whole body quivered, shakily requesting Kurogane, who happily obliged.

Fai nearly screamed when he released. He couldn't think, he was overwhelmed. He slumped over, exhausted from the futile effort of trying to repress all of the moans and gasps. Exhausted from the overflowing love that had pooled up all at once. Fai barely noticed Kurogane's kiss, until it was deepened.

Kurogane turned Fai around, wrapping him in an embrace. Fai allowed Kurogane full access to his mouth, and Kurogane took advantage of it. Fai shook gently as Kurogane carefully maneuvered his mouth.

"F-Fai? Are you Crying." He was, and that was pretty obvious.

"I just…" Kurogane's eyes saddened.

"I'm so sorry Fai, I…"

"No," Fai cut him off. "I wanted to. I loved it… That's the problem… I love you way too much." Kurogane was quizzical ."I just feel like, all the love that I have stored up, to slowly give out all throughout my life… I feel like I'm giving it all to you, all at once…What If I run out…?"

Kurogane laughed, pulling Fai close.

"You won't. I promise. I love you so much Fai." Fai returned the embrace.

"I love you too…"

…_So much more than you know…_

A/N: So… Did I do okay? I tried to make it intimate. I failed utterly, didn't I? Oh well. I am alive. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, and patience with me. I really have been busy here lately, with all of my homework and what not. (The first year of high school is absolute hell! T.T) I promise That I'll try to update faster! Please, I beg of you, forgive me! R&R, if you would. Thanks again everyone. Have a wonderful night.

~Fai-Chan


	10. Apology

Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! But, my life's a mess right now, and I don't get much of a chance to do anything for myself. So, I'm unfortunatly going to have to postpone any work on this story, until further notice. I simply don't have the time to devote to it right now. I will likely take it back up again around summertime, if anyone is interested in what happens next. So, for anyone, who still has the patience to deal with me, I thank you! Again, I apologize for the inconvinience, and hope to see you all soon!

-Fai-Chan


End file.
